Love On The Reik: A Grudge Settled
by ThiccAnimePillows
Summary: Saltzpyre and Bardin get freaky.


Love On The Reik: A Grudge Settled

The night was still young when Saltzpyre finally noticed Kerillian's departure, though in truth he cared little, the elf's prancing about was none of his concern. He flipped the page, reciting the _Scripta Sigmari _softly. "Sigmar a natibus usque amat manducare", he whispered rhythmically. Guided by the hypnotic chants, his thoughts brought him back to the days previous. Seven days of loping through the woods, that damned elf mocking the rest of the party as she dashed about. The witch hunter put down his book with a strained sigh and returned to cleaning his final pair of pistols. He polished them vigorously, almost angrily, until their barrels dazzled in the fading glow of the campfire. Sienna had finally drifted off to sleep moments earlier, and the dwarf was ever busy. Though Bardin's makeshift tinkering bench was just out of his view, Saltzpyre could still hear the ticks, scratches, and muffled bangs of the Dwarf's work. He had, as of now, no particular feelings for Dwarf, though he respected Bardin's lineage as an ally of Sigmar, and in spite of the comradery that had settled between all the members of the group, he felt there was still an unfamiliar tension between them.

"... uhhh…. Bleedin' headmaster…. singe 'is cock… for tha'….." Sienna muttered in her sleep, disturbing his thoughts. Saltzpyre couldn't help but laugh softly, and the interruption had helped to soften his mood. After putting the finishing touches on his pistols he shuffled hastily across camp to his Dwarven companion, peering past the makeshift entrance into the space beyond. The small area which Bardin had converted into his workspace was impressive, given the circumstances. Laying just past a small opening in the camp's treeline, the area was concealed by large hedges and other shrubberies which protected the small bearded warrior from sight. It, much to the dismay of the paranoid witch hunter, did little to shield the view of his tall frame and even taller hat.

The dwarf was sitting on a small stump and tinkering with a solid-looking crossbow. He swayed slightly and nodded his head to the rhythm of a dwarven song, though the tune was faint and barely audible to Saltzpyre. Bardin stopped his work and leaned over to a log next to him upon which balanced a carved mug, while stretching to grab at the container he noticed the flickering shadow of Saltzpyre and yelped. With a jump he whipped around and reached for his axe. The dwarf looked angrily towards the opening and, upon seeing Saltzpyre, sighed gratefully.

"Valaya's dainty ears, grimgi, I nearly keeled over!" the Dwarf shouted, raising his mug of ale with a relieved laugh. Taking a quick drink he turned about the makeshift stool he was seated on and stared expectantly at Saltzpyre, "So... how can I be of service?" he said, leaning the axe back on it's resting place.

His companion tensed at this and retorted harshly. "Gorikkson, I'll take this time to remind you that we're on the run from a horde of fiends and cultists, please keep your damned voice down!" he hissed. His reply sent Bardin into a fit of grunts and hushed Khazalid muttering.

"And…" Saltzpyre looked back towards the fire, half visible through the walls of their small grove, "the witch is in the middle of a wonderful dream". At this Bardin laughed quietly and smacked his knee.

"Why, the manling has a heart does he?" he chuckled, downing some more ale. "Now, again, what was it you needed grimgi?"

The witch hunter paused, holding his hands behind his back. "Well dwarf…." he half-whispered. Saltzpyre paced quickly towards the entrance to check on a sleeping Sienna and returned to Bardin, who now sat holding his face in one palm. "...I was wondering…", he continued, clearly strained. The dwarf looked at him with a pained yet bemused expression. "Why are you giving me that face?", Saltzpyre snapped, gesturing angrily with both hands in the air, "What is it!?".

Bardin barely held his laughter and replied sternly, "Grimnir's golden balls Saltzpyre, I've been watching you strut about like an elgi maiden with an itchy crotch for a half a minute now, I think I get the point!". The dwarf grunted as he pried himself off his stump and leaned against it with a sultry pose. "You're here about your little favor aren't you?" he said with a salacious dance of his eyebrows and about the widest grin Saltzpyre had ever seen on a dwarf. The man was beet red now and clenching his fists at his hips while looking up into the air.

"...Yes, dwarf", Saltzpyre groaned, pursing his lips. The man hesitated a moment, clearly unsure of himself. "That..." he sighed, "that is my intention….". He took another quick peek back at the campfire and, satisfied with the witch's state of sleep, turned back to his stunted companion. "What will you demand of me?" he grunted expectantly, his voice only slightly shaky. "There will be a payment, yes?"

"Payment?" the dwarf mocked. He threw his hands up defensively and proclaimed, "Why I never!" his voice rising into a crude parody of an imperial noblewoman in his best Reikspiel, "you would entreat with men of the night now? Though it is forbidden?" The dwarf spun around on his toes, holding on to the ends of an imaginary dress. "My gentle, Sigmar-fearing heart could not bare to imagine such things," he lamented, leaning back in mock sorrow against his stump. Saltzpyre stared in a mix of humiliation and anger. The dwarf dropped his head back and dramatically sobbed, clutching a phantom chain of pearls and quickly flapping an invisible fan, "our noble Saltzpyre, reduced to such…" he crowed "...to such…". Bardin dropped out of character, his gesticulations halting, and stared thoughtfully for a moment before returning to his act with an even more flamboyant impersonation, "...disgraceful, unseemly, godless heathenry!" he cried.

As the dwarf made ready to continue his mockery, Saltzpyre simmered. "How dare you mock me, stunted cur!" he growled, throwing his hat against a tree. The man's face was bright red now as he spoke and each syllable came out frothing with rage. He took a step towards the dwarf.

At this Bardin ceased his ministrations and stared at the witch hunter. "Grimgi?" he squeaked. "Come now manling, let's not be unreasonable." he sputtered, "We're friends right? We can talk this out.". Saltzpyre didn't reply. Starting towards Bardin, he dropped his coat on a fallen tree with a deep and lustful growl. His eyes were that of a predator, and his back seemed arched, almost like a cat ready to pounce. "Grimgi" bardin said again, as if the word was a ward of protection against some daemon. The dwarf pointed at him, "Stop right there or I'll take offense! If you can't talk like a proper-", the dwarf's desperate defense was silenced by Saltzpyres reply.

"Enough talk, dwarf!" he shouted, while rather forcefully undoing his trousers. Having had just about enough of this affair, Bardin turned to run, but Saltzpyre was on him in a flash, grabbing the Dwarf by his beard with one hand and his helmet with the other. Releasing the dwarf's helmet he began to fidget with his britches once more and leaned in towards Bardin. "This'll silence your insults, welp." the witch hunter jeered as he loosed his rod upon the dwarf. As the bulging member fell from his hand, its immense weight caused it to drop on the middle of Bardin's face with an audible smack. The dwarf's eyes went wide.

"You don't expect me to-".

"Oh yes dwarf, Oh yes I do!", Saltzpyre laughed madly as he jammed his rod into his companions mouth. Bardin struggled at first, but eventually focused on holding his breath and widening his mouth, though he still pressed against Saltzpyre in a vain effort to escape.

In the midst of his passions, Saltzpyre removed the dwarf's helmet and used his hair as leverage to thrust even harder. The dwarf wheezed and pushed harder against the witch hunter's grip, but he was still too shocked from the sudden assault to hope of making any escape. Saltzpyre pulled the dwarf off his cock and let him breathe. The dwarf gulped at the air desperately, looking up at the man with what could have passed for thanks. Saltzpyre grinned, and after a short while Bardin was impaled once more. Saltzpyre continued to satisfy himself with the dwarf's rough lips, each thrust producing another squelching noise or a groan of pleasure. After a while his anger was lifted, and he let out a small sigh of relief. Now his thrusting slowed to a more bearable pace for the dwarf, and Saltzpyre let him breathe again. While he did, the dwarf doubled over and coughed. Saltzpyre sat back and watched him, lightly stroking himself.

The dwarf, understandably annoyed, reached up into his mouth and began to scramble around with his fingers. The witch hunter stopped stroking and just stared. "Is something wrong, dwarf?" he wondered. Bardin looked up suddenly and smiled a little. _Odd_, thought Saltzpyre, _he seemed quite indignant but a moment ago_.

With nothing else to do for the moment he sat down on the dwarf's log chair and the witch hunter's mind wandered back to when he had first inquired with the dwarf about a potential affair, he remembered running across the dwarf pleasuring a slayer, whose party they had encountered during one of the previous nights. That one sight had unveiled secrets about the dwarven physique he could be killed for even asking about. Saltzpyre sighed joyfully again and resumed his stroking.

"Don't worry Grimgi, everything's quite alright" Bardin said through his fingers. Saltzpyre shrugged and increased the pace of his stroking, smirking at the sight of the frustrated dwarf. A small wet pop halted his self-pleasure.

"Bardin…" Saltzpyre asked cautiously, "What was that?"

Another wet pop came from the dwarf's mouth and he looked up with a reassuring grin. 'Like I said grimgi, it's nothing." the dwarf replied, again through his fingers. Saltzpyre sat back, relieved, but his eyes immediately went wide with horror as the dwarf pulled two full sets of dentures from his mouth. The witch hunter was speechless as the dwarf giggled and waved them around in the air. "Oo int epec' ha' ih' oo? The dwarf laughed, smacking his gums together joyously, his beard danced about and shook drool into the bushes.

"Wha ...?" Saltzpyre mumbled, shaking his head. In response, the dwarf continued chuckling and creeped towards him. Saltzpyre, frozen in shock, could do nothing as the dwarf spread the witch hunter's legs and leaned in to smell deeply of his crotch. With the dwarf's face firmly embedded in his ballsack, Saltzpyre found that he was, in reality, not all that upset about this sudden change of pace and resumed his enjoyment of the dwarf's company.

Bardin licked his lips, exposing his pink gums in greater detail, and licked his way all the way to the top of Saltzpyre's member. Now on the tips of his toes the dwarf engulfed his partner's rod and slid it all into his throat. Bobbing his head up and down, the dwarf brought groans of pleasure from Saltzpyre's lips. He slobbered on the massive pole with vigorous intensity, his tongue sliding all around its sizeable girth. Suddenly, he glanced up at the witch hunter and a look of mischief came over his face.

"Oh, Sigmar!" yelled Saltzpyre, looking down in pain he growled bitterly "The hell are you doing dwarf?" The dwarf simply continued in his work, nibbling on Saltzpyre's member with his soft gums. Some bites were soft and loving, while some were rough and painful. As the chomping continued Saltzpyre leaned back and put his face in one hand. It hurt… but it was amazing. He could feel a pressure building in his crotch and, in anticipation, pressed a single hand against the back of Bardins head to steady it.

Noting the sudden embrace of his partner's hand, the dwarf felt Saltzpyre's rod begin to throb and ceased his efforts, ramming the man's full length into his gullet. As soon as he engulfed the member down to its base an eruption of warm fluid ran down his throat and filled his stomach. In the throes of his climax, Saltzpyre clutched the dwarf's head close to him and twitched slightly with each pump of semen. After the orgasm ceased, he eased the dwarf off him, his member releasing one final splash of cum onto the dwarf's lips as it recoiled from Bardin's mouth. "My lord, dwarf" Saltzpyre sighed, "You really know what you're doing…"

Bardin looked up at the man and licked his lips clean. "I oh' a', ma'ing" he chuckled. Noticing Saltzpyre's confused expression, he quickly picked up and replaced his dentures. "I said: I know that manling." the dwarf repeated with glee, apparently still amused by his revealed dentures.

"When did you lose your teeth anyway?" Saltzpyre asked, still dazed from his orgasm. At this the dwarf waddled over to grab his beer and, after shaking it a bit, downed the rest of the mug.

"Why….I lost 'em in a headbutting contest with cousin okri only a month before we met, manling." he replied hesitantly

"Is that so?" Saltzpyre replied with a chuckle, clearly suspicious.

"Well…. It was a headbutting contest… of sorts." the dwarf muttered, blushing. Saltzpyre exploded into laughter and sauntered over to retrieve his coat and hat. He left quickly, giving Bardin a wave before he exited the enclosure. Still fighting fits of laughter, Saltzpyre shuffled over to the campfire, only to notice that the witch had disappeared from her bedroll.

Saltzpyre paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Probably just relieving herself." he supposed, while easing under his measly coverings. A few minutes later Bardin sauntered off to bed himself, and sleep came quickly for them both, though the whereabouts of Sienna still gnawed at the very back of Saltzpyre's mind.

The End


End file.
